Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?
Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? is an improvised experimentation-based comedy web series that has aired on the JPizzle1122 channel since 2007. Through 2010, the show was posted twice a week every Monday and Friday, before moving to a Monday / Wednesday schedule for the show's final two seasons. After a voluntary "retirement", the show now only exists in occasional, unscheduled bonus episodes that are uploaded a few times a year. It was inspired by similarly themed popular programs like "Will It Blend?" and "MythBusters". In the early seasons, the definition of "good idea" and "bad idea" were based on whether or not it was safe and productive to microwave the item, but as the show progressed, the definition slowly changed to whether or not the microwaved item put on a good show or not and/or the potential sentimental value of the item being microwaved, with miscellaneous third categories, like "stupid, or "boring" appearing infrequently as well that replaced the initial "good idea" concept, although the change began as early as episode 15 when Jory declared the CD a good idea while adding that it's not safe to try it at home. Running Jokes The show generated many running jokes over the years. One such gag is the tinfoil shielding that is used to cover the door. It is a precautionary measure to protect their testicles, which spawns the line "Nobody likes roasted nuts!" (originally "Nobody likes fried junk!"). Another precautionary measure taken is the ventilation system, used to circulate the air. The safety speech seems to have been toned down since season 7, and cut completely since season 8, although it was brought back for season 10. Another common theme beginning in season 4 was a funeral or retirement montage for the microwaves. There would also be jokes implying that Jory has a relationship with the microwaves as if they were actual women. Microwaves With exception of the first microwave, Jory names each microwave with a feminine name. Their names are: Diane, Sandra, Helga, Lacey, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Samantha, Summer, Penny, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Melissa, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret, Saint Margaret II, Justine, Marissa, Cindy, Esmeralda, Penelope, Rapunzel, Beth, Felicia, Gabrielle, Gina, Shelley, Emily and Heather. The guys used 37 microwaves, of which 10 were retired early while still in working condition the unnamed microwave, Diane, Lacey, Samantha, Penny, Melissa, Margaret II, Justine, Penelope and Felicia. The reason was usually that the microwave was too dirty for continued use, but Diane was killed after being retired. Initially, Jory would start and stop the microwaves with a remote arm (with Unnamed and Diane being the only ones started and stopped this way), but Jory soon switched to manually starting the microwaves and stopping them with a remote switch, not using a remote arm again until the very dangerous experiment with gas covered Christmas trees. In a live demonstration after the show's run, Jory actually stopped the microwave (named Phyllis) for the first time by hand since stopping Diane during the grape experiment. The reason given for the loss of the remote arm was the increased size of the lab, as was seen in episode 19, when in contrast to season one where the remote arm easily reached the microwave, he had to reach out all the way and lean forward from the doorway to start the microwave with it. It was kept around for season 2 as a safety measure in more dangerous experiments, but Jory soon dropped it for even that purpose. Cast Category:Femine Name